


Мы зашиваем тунику

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сцена лечения Дилента глазами А'дана.
Kudos: 2





	Мы зашиваем тунику

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: джен, упоминание слэша (для тех, кто знает канон)  
> Предупреждения: ушивание ран  
> Примечание 1: относительно слов Мориты насчет «Думайте об этом, не как о крыле, а как о...», я сверялась с оригиналом.  
> Примечание 2: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Стежки или шрамы»

— Мы зашиваем тунику, — повторяет Морита. — Большую тунику…  
Иглы прокалывают шкуру, покрывая ее аккуратными стежками.  
— Новую нитку, М’барак. И еще тростника принесите.  
А’дан судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь справиться с дурнотой. Но от вида швов, пересекающих крыло Дилента, его почему-то мутит сильнее, чем от вида изорванной мембраны. Может, потому, что раны приходилось видеть чаще? Не каждая же травма требует другого лечения, чем просто намазать холодилкой или наложить повязку…  
— Сейчас натяни сильнее… Да, вот так.  
И как она сохраняет спокойствие? Воистину, их Госпожа — великая женщина.  
— Это всего лишь летняя туника. Большая такая, на очень крупного всадника, — продолжает говорить Морита. Ее руки порхают над драконьим крылом, нитки стягивают края ран.  
«Все будет хорошо», — от Таграты приходит теплая волна поддержки.  
— Ты у нас еще полетаешь, Дилент. И за Нитями, и за зелеными…  
В голосе Мориты проскальзывает мягкая насмешка, и А’дан невольно краснеет.  
— Ну вот и готово! Всем спасибо за помощь.  
А’дан выдыхает, поддерживает пошатнувшуюся Мориту — и отчаянно надеется, что теперь все действительно будет хорошо.  
До конца Прохождения осталось всего-то неполных восемь оборотов. Не так уж много — и закончатся изматывающие Падения, и больше они не станут рисковать жизнями, сжигая в небесах Нити. И Морите уже не придется зашивать раны…  
Надо только немного подождать.


End file.
